Kakorraphobia
by Exotos135
Summary: Remake of "Atychiphobia." Lynn's intense fear of failure leads her siblings to find out more about her past.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I need to explain myself, that much is certain. However, to fully explain myself, I'll need to spoil some stuff, so be wary of that:**

 **A long time ago, I wrote a story called "Runaway Clown: A Dramedy" (Overblown, much? XD) which was not only a story that dealt with Luan's behavior in April Fools Day, but also was about her being adopted.**

 **It was decently well received, and I wound up enjoying the idea for writing stories about other Louds being adopted besides Lincoln and Lucy, to the point I promised the next adoptedshot would be about Luna.**

 **In case you haven't noticed, that hasn't happened... yet.**

 **So, I wrote "Lily Visitation", a oneshot about** _ **Lily**_ **being the adopted one. Mostly as a test run for future adopted stories.**

 **Then I wrote "Atychiphobia", a fic dealing with Lynn probably having a fear of failure, and what a surprise, she's adopted.**

 **However, I messed up something that made the story... kind of a hassle to deal with, so I cancelled it.**

 **A while later, I asked people whether they wanted me to give the story another shot or not. Most, if not all, said yes, and so this story was born.**

 **Fun fact: Kakorraphobia, atychiphobia, and kakorraphiophobia are all names for the phobia of failure.**

 **I have nothing else to add, so let's head on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

Lynn Loud was best known as the "born-winner" of the Loud House: Think of any challenge, and before anybody knew it, she went through it, and passed it with flying colors. Coupled with her aggressive attitude, Lynn had little competition to deal with, so the energetic jock had an easy time keeping her reputation intact.

Assuming she wasn't dealing with a certain pigtailed roller derby fan, like today.

Currently, Lynn was sitting on a bench, remaining silent as her friend, Polly Pain, wrapped a bandage around her head. Polly seemed rather concerned as well.

"Another day, another tactic to skip boxing class, huh?" Polly inquired, causing Lynn to look at the ground in regret. "Why did you sign up for that class if you were never gonna participate in any matches."

"I didn't think it would be as hard as it is," Lynn frowned. "Besides, not only can I fail miserably, but I can't do so without getting a nasty injury or black eye."

"But you could also get those in every other sport you do!" Polly bluntly pointed out. "Lynn, you can't keep skipping matches you may not win forever."

Polly put a hand on the concerned jocks' shoulder. "You'll have to face such a match eventually."

The jock flinched, then glanced at the hand before she turned to Polly and stated, with a little smile:

"Someday, but not today."

Lynn gently took Polly's hand off her shoulder, then got off the bench and marched off to meet with her boxing instructor, with Polly looking at Lynn for a moment before she sighed and followed her.

 _ **A little while later...**_

Polly leaned against a wall right next to the entrance to the boxing club, where she could faintly hear Lynn talking with the boxing coach.

"So, Polly and I were practicing, and I told her not to hold back against me," Lynn told the coach. "So we fought, I got careless, and I didn't dodge a punch from her in time, hence the bandage around my head."

"Hmm... Your story sounds suspect, but I'm too busy right now to look deeper into it," the coach stated. "Alright, Loud, you'll no longer fight Margo in the exhibition match. I'll find you a replacement."

And what Lynn said next struck a nerve with Polly:

"Thanks. Let's hope my family doesn't mind."

Polly could only grit her teeth and fold her arms. It wasn't the first time the jock had done something like this, she should know by now that they wouldn't mind, as long as the truth didn't come out.

Now, if the truth did come out? Lynn would be in trouble, that's for sure.

"Hey."

Polly's train of thought briefly lost track as she turned around and spotted Lynn standing next to her.

And no, just because she was helping Lynn didn't mean she had to act like she was happy to see her. "You're back, huh? How did it go?"

"The coach understood, but he said he would call my family," Lynn twiddled her fingers. "And... I need to ask you another favor."

Polly narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

 ** _Sometime later, at Margo's House..._**

Polly once again leaned against a wall as she watched Margo doing some exercises: push-ups, stretching, nothing out of the ordinary, really.

And then Margo stopped exercising and asked, "Lynn wants me to do what?"

"She needs you to punch her in the face hard enough to leave a mark," Polly explained. "She told the boxing coach that she got hurt while training with me, but since I would never lay a finger on her, she needs your help-"

"And why should I?" Margo got up and folded her arms. "As far as I'm aware, if Lynn's cowardly façade falls apart, she's the one who'll pay for it, not us."

"I know that, but you know that I can't help but support Lynn, even when she's doing questionable stuff," Polly sighed. "Look, she honestly needs your help, so if you want something in return, tell me your prize and I'll get it."

Margo walked towards Polly, and sternly stated:

"All I want, is a promise: That next time Lynn pulls another cowardly tactic like this, that you won't support her, and that she'll have to do it alone."

Polly, without flinching, shook her head. "I'm sorry, Margo, but-"

"At least think about it, okay?!" Margo snapped, stomping the ground. "Lynn asks way too much out of you, and you just let her do it without consequence!"

Polly looked elsewhere as Margo finished, "Listen, I understand you want to support Lynn, but you have to realize that the best way to do it, is by making her realize she's making a great mistake."

"...Fine, I'll think about it," Polly extended her hand towards Margo. "Just please, make sure you hit her in the head."

The girls shook hands, and then Margo pointed at the door. "Now please leave, I need to continue exercising."

Polly nodded, and left the room, taking a quick glance back at Margo before she closed the door, prompting Polly to leave the house soon afterwards.

 _ **Later, at the park...**_

Margo sternly walked through the park in search for Lynn, who she found leisurely sitting on a bench, looking far too happy for what was about to happen.

"Lynn."

The jock turned to Margo, then cheerfully strolled her way to Margo, who officially felt creeped out at that point.

"Sorry that our boxing match had to be cancelled, but you know how Polly is: she doesn't know her own strength!" Lynn remarked. "You're not angry about it, are you?"

"I'm more angry with you than I am for the match being cancelled!" Margo snapped. "I mean, we're around the same in terms of strength, and yet you'd rather throw the towel than face me head-on?!"

Lynn looked elsewhere with a sly smile. "I don't know what you're talking about: Polly hit me real hard, the coach figured it wasn't wise to let me fight you, end of story."

"I pity you."

Lynn turned to Margo, who folded her arms and gave the jock a stern look as she continued:

"Or at least, I would, if my disappointment wasn't that apparent. You have a reputation, and you used to deserve it, but now, you're just a sad coward living behind the shadow of your former self."

Lynn narrowed her eyes. "S-Shut up and hit me already, would you?"

"Fine, but let me tell you the truth, Lynn," Margo put her hands on her hips. "All you're getting is a little more time before your "plan" falls apart -"

Suddenly, Lynn snapped:

"Hit me already, you cockney dump!"

Margo, enraged at the remark, punched Lynn so hard, the jock quickly fell unconscious...


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently, writing multiple stories at once is difficult. Who would've thought?**

 **Let me explain: Alongside writing this story, I'm writing for Chains of Reality: Divinity Reborn, the continuation of Conflicted Feelings, and a one-shot for this thursday. So, I'm kinda busy. XD**

 **Add with that some issues in real life and also my problems with paying attention for long, and you can bet It's been difficult.**

 **So, while I posted this chapter the week after the first one, I can't guarantee I will be able to keep this schedule up. Basically, I'll try to update whenever I can, without burning myself out in the process.**

 **Anyway, about the plot, we last saw Lynn triggering Margo into hitting her (You know, classic Lynn XD), now, we will see the aftermath of that event.**

 **Ready? Let's go.**

* * *

 _ **Later, at the Loud House...**_

The Loud family had gathered at the dining room, where the whole family were eating their dinner.

As for where was the whole "adult table and kids table" stuff... What "adult table and kids table" stuff?

Anyhow, one Loud in particular got a lot of attention, and this Loud was none other than Lynn Loud, who now sported a blatant black left eye.

"Lynn, did something happen?" Rita inquired, getting the sportsy tomboy's attention.

"Oh, uh, I had to cancel my boxing match with Margo, and she got so angry, she punched me in the face," Lynn casually answered. "She's that kind of a sore loser, I guess."

"Well, you're one to talk," Lisa remarked. "After all, you're always the first to brag whenever you win at something."

"Can you blame me? I just can't help showing how happy I am that I won," Lynn replied as she took another bite of her food. "Besides-"

"Does it hurt?"

Lynn looked around until she found the source of the question: Lucy, who, despite her hair covering her eyes, was visibly worried.

"Your black eye, and head, to be exact," Lucy added. "Do they hurt?"

Lynn swallowed her food, and looked elsewhere. "N-No, not really. I mean, you should know by now, Luce, that I can withstand a lot of punishment."

"Yes, but just because you can literally withstand a lot of punishment, doesn't mean you should," Lori pointed out with a slightly concerned tone. "Specially when most of those injuries seem to coincidentally prevent you from doing certain events."

"Oh please, when has that ever happened?" Lynn scoffed.

Leni promptly pointed out:

"When you broke your leg before the leg day marathon, or when you got a concussion before your final karate match, or, like, even when you lost your bike right before that one big biking race."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "How does the last one classify as injury?"

"It doesn't," Lori answered. "Leni's just pointing out how stuff like that always seem to happen before a certain event."

"Guys, calm down, okay?" Lynn took another bite out of her food. "It's just a bunch of coincidences and some bad luck thrown into the mix."

"Even so, this bad luck feels..." Lucy spoke. "Forced, and artificial."

Lynn narrowed her eyes. "I want a second opinion."

"It feels forced and artificial," Lincoln responded.

Lynn promptly stood up, but just before she could stomp her way out of the room, her father said:

"Lynn, please sit down, your siblings just want to know if there's something more to these injuries, so we can help you."

And Lynn promptly snapped:

"No they're not! They're trying to slam their noses in business that doesn't concern them! Personal business that makes me so uncomfortable, in fact, I lost my appetite! So I'll go to my room, and I don't want any of you to bother me!"

Lynn grabbed her plate, and stomped her way upstairs, before slamming the door shut.

"Is it bad that I, like, kinda saw this coming?" Leni asked.

"No, I saw that coming too," Lori replied. "But that also confirms that there really is more to these injuries than we thought."

"Well, what do we do now?" Luna shrugged. "We can't ask Lynn about it directly, that'll just make her angrier!"

Lisa hummed. "I could make an invention that would let us see inside Lynn's mind. That way, we could see what's the source of these convenient injuries."

"Kids, I think you did enough," Rita stated as she and Lynn Sr. stood up. "Let your father and I take care of things for now, alright?"

"What are you gonna do?" Lana asked.

"We'll talk to Lynn, see if we can come to an agreement with her, and then we'll tell you how things went," Lynn Sr. said as he and his wife left the room. "Until then, keep eating your dinner. We'll be back in a moment."

Once the parents were gone, the siblings couldn't help but exchange worried looks.

 _ **Sometime Later...**_

The parents, alongside Lynn, walked out of Lucy and Lynn's bedroom... and were surprised to find the rest of the Loud siblings standing outside, hoping to hear good news.

Well, the parents were surprised. Lynn was more along the lines of exasperated.

"See? I told you they would be here," Lynn sternly folded her arms. "What do you want?"

"We just want to know if there's anything we can help you with, dude," Luna said.

"All of you, not really," Lynn Sr. answered. "But Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa can help."

"Huh?!" went Lincoln and Lucy in unison.

"If you don't mind me asking," Lisa adjusted her glasses. "Why the three of us, specifically?"

"Lisa, you'll build a machine that will allow Lincoln and Lucy to enter my mind, and see my inner thoughts," Lynn explained. "Lucy's coming because I know she can withstand some pretty horrifying stuff, so what she sees in my mind should be peanuts compared to her novels. And Lincoln's coming along because he's the only one of the three with common sense."

"Hey!" Lisa shouted.

"So, when do we do start?" Lucy inquired.

Lynn shifted her attention towards the genius toddler. "Lisa, how fast can you build the machine?"

"If I start right now, it should be finished by tomorrow noon," Lisa shrugged. "But I would like to do some test runs first, so, tomorrow night is the earliest it can be used."

"Tomorrow night it is," Lynn folded her arms. "Now, everybody out, I want to talk with Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa."

The rest of the family left, and the trio went with Lynn into the room, with the jock looking to her left and right before she closed the door.

 _ **Lucy & Lynn's Bedroom...**_

Lynn sat on her bed, while the trio sat on Lucy's bed. And just as Lincoln spoke, Lynn interjected:

"You can't help me."

The trio flinched.

"There are times, where there's nothing we can do, to help the ones we love. That's a lesson you'll have to learn eventually."

"Why... do you bring this up?" Lincoln asked. "If you're worried we really won't be able to help you, then don't be, we'll find a way somehow-"

"And that's _exactly_ why I bring it up: Your _stubborn_ determination!" Lynn snapped. "Every single time one of us has problems, or you have a problem, you continue to provide help no matter what!"

"Is that a problem?" Lucy asked.

"No... it's not... it's the fact that your determination is so strong, you'll help even when you're clearly out of your league, that's the problem!" Lynn extended her hand forward. "Which is why I want you to promise me, that once you've seen enough of my thoughts, you won't try to help me."

And as Lynn continued, Lincoln grimaced more and more:

"You won't give me advice, you won't get somebody else to help me, none of that stuff. You'll leave me alone, and that will be the end of it. Got it?"

Lincoln glanced at the extended hand, then took a deep breath before he shook hands with the jock, who said afterwards:

"Now get out of here, and don't tell anybody about what we talked about here."

Lincoln and Lisa obliged, but Lucy hesitated, which made Lynn ask:

"Lucy, I know this is _our_ room, but be honest; do you _want_ to stay here after what I said?"

The goth looked at the ground, then left the room, leaving Lynn alone to sleep on her bed and wait for tomorrow night, where her mind would be an open book for her siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, last chapter was about Lisa, Lincoln, and Lucy agreeing to get into Lynn's head to try help her. Oh, how they'll soon find out how things are a lot more complicated than they think.**

 **Before we move on, I'd like to point out that, while Lisa, Lincoln, and Lucy have some focus right now, that doesn't mean they'll be big players later down the line. Basically, see them as Minor Major Characters-Tv Tropes shout-out for the win!-they're role is overall pretty minor, but they do make one very major thing to get the plot going.**

 **With that said, let's head on with the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Tomorrow Night..._**

Lynn rested on her bed, arms behind her head as she waited for Lisa to finish checking her machine. Lincoln and Lucy were sitting next to the toddler, waiting as well.

"Okay, the machine's ready," Lisa stated as she grabbed and handed some helmets to Lucy, Lynn, and Lincoln. "Now, put on the helmets, and while Lynn's helmet unlocks her inner thoughts as the recipient location, Lucy and Lincoln's helmets will read their data and generate DNA constructs that will allow you to walk and act in Lynn's mind as if you were actually there."

"And how do we get out?" Lucy asked.

"I'll keep track on you using the machine's screen," Lisa explained before pointing at said screen. "Your constructs will glow once they're in actual danger, or when you desire to leave already, so I'll disconnect the machine and the constructs will be reformed as memories so you can remember what happened-"

"Too much talking, not enough doing!" Lynn shouted as she put the helmet on her head. "Start the dang machine so we can get this over with."

Lincoln and Lucy nodded and put the helmets on their heads, allowing Lisa to start the machine, sending them through a colorful vortex until they landed straight inside Lynn's mindscape.

Once there, the first thing the siblings noticed was that the landscape had a vivid red color scheme, spanning the entire landscape.

"Well, this isn't disturbing at all," Lincoln remarked as he and Lucy started looking around. "Okay, let's look for clues as to what Lynn's problem is and get out of here."

However, as soon as the pair started looking for clues, they suddenly fell into a river full of red liquid.

"What the heck?!" Lincoln exclaimed as he and Lucy immediately went to the nearest land they could find. "I didn't even see that!"

"It was so sudden, even my heart actually reacted!" Lucy remarked, clutching her chest and catching her breath. "Where did the river even come from?"

Once they looked up to the source of the river, they saw a waterfall... Coming out of a giant, eyeless Lynn statue's eyesockets. The statue was shaped in a way implying it was trying to protect its head.

"Good freaking lord!" Lincoln exclaimed, taking a step back. "I mean, I didn't think we wouldn't see anything disturbing, but this is too much!"

"Meh, I rate it 5 out of 10," Lucy remarked with a deadpan tone. "I honestly find Lynn's dirty laundry much scarier than this."

"Either way, forget it, that's as much as I can take," Lincoln said as he looked as far away from the statue as possible. "I know we just arrived, but this place already sends chills down my spine!"

The boy got ready to communicate to Lisa to get them out of there, but Lucy spotted something in the distance, and believing it could be a clue, she headed towards it.

"Lucy, come back!" Lincoln exclaimed worriedly. "You know Lynn said we had to leave when we were about to go too deep!"

"I'm sorry, Lincoln," Lucy narrowed her eyes with determination. "But I must find out the real source of Lynn's fear!"

The gothic girl ran deeper down the Lynn hole, with Lincoln giving chase afterwards. And as they ran, the landscape started to contort: Slowly twisting itself as the red color scheme of the place became far more vibrant, even violent, to an extent.

"Lucy, can't you see how the place's messing up?!" Lincoln exclaimed, pointing at the disturbed background. "I mean it, Lucy, we have to turn back now!"

The goth just sped up and ran further down, until she slipped on something and slid downwards, with the boy following after her. Lincoln and Lucy slid down the seemingly invisible slide as the background started to outright break apart, with bits and pieces falling off, revealing some sort of entity behind them.

"Who's that?!" Lucy exclaimed, sounding genuinely alarmed. "Mom?!"

Lincoln squinted his eyes just as a giant arm burst from the horizon, and grabbed him and Lucy tightly. The figure then brought the siblings closer to her, revealing the figure took the form of a giant, literal shadow with red, glowing eyes.

This was enough for Lincoln to come to a conclusion:

"Lucy... This isn't our Mom..."

And then, the figure narrowed her eyes, and yelled at the top of her lungs:

" ** _Juuuniiiiiiooooooor!_** "

Lucy and Lincoln screamed as the giant figure got ready to eat them, only for them to disappear in an instant.

 _ **Back in the Real World...**_

Lincoln and Lucy woke up and saw Lisa and Lynn looking over them, looking worried sick.

.

"It didn't look like Mom at all," Lucy turned to Lynn, and oblivious to her anger, worriedly asked, "Lynn, who was that woman?"

"You know, Lucy? That's a good question, but I got an even better one," Lynn grabbed Lucy by the neck of her dress and pulled her forward. "How dang deep inside did you go!?"

"I... uh... well-"

"I _explicitly_ told you that once you found what you came for, you would get the heck out of my brain!" Lynn snapped, tightening her grip on her sister's dress. "But no, you went deeper into the rabbit hole, didn't you?!"

Lincoln separated the girls. "Okay, you two, calm down!"

"And **you**! I _trusted_ you! I honestly believed that when Lucy tried to head too deep, you would stop her!" Lynn yelled at Lincoln, shedding a couple tears as she leaned closer to him. "Why did you let her do whatever she wanted, Lincoln!?"

"Lynn..." Lincoln frowned. "Are you... crying?"

"Don't change the damn subject!" Lynn slapped Lincoln so hard, she left a handprint. "If I really can't trust in any of you, then get out of here!"

"But this is my room, too!" Lucy pointed out.

Lynn just yelled "get out!" as she literally kicked Lisa, Lucy, and Lincoln out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut afterwards. And as the duo got up, Lisa dusted herself as she spoke:

"What the heck did you do inside there, Lucy?"

"Only what was necessary!" the goth sternly stated. "I read that most issues like the one Lynn has are deeply rooted, so the deeper we went inside, the more likely we'd encounter the true cause of her problems!"

"Okay, let's calm down," Lincoln said. "That wasn't the only thing we saw, Lisa-"

"You know what? Tell me downstairs," Lisa stated. "The further away we're from Lynn right now, the better."

The siblings nodded, and followed the little scientist downstairs while Lynn, back at her room, paced back and forth nervously, while holding her phone close to her ear, which rang until she heard:

"Hello?"

"Polly, some of my "siblings" found out!" Lynn stated, whispering as quietly as she could. "They saw... Her!"

"Okay, calm down: I'll tell Margo about this, and we'll come up with a plan. But you need to get out of there as quick as you can."

Lynn nodded. "Got it."

The jock hung up her phone, turned to her closet, and took a deep breath before stating:

"I must leave and never come back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody. Last chapter, Lincoln and Lucy saw something they probably shouldn't have, and Lynn decided to run away as a response. Now, we're going to see how the family deals with it.**

 **Also, remember when I said this was a "Lynn's Adopted" story? We're about to see the adoption part in this very chapter.**

 **And now, the story continues...**

* * *

A calm, early day at the Loud House was interrupted when a piercing scream from Lucy and Lynn's bedroom was heard, drawing Lincoln and Lisa to investigate what happened.

Nobody else came, though.

What the siblings saw inside was Lucy on the floor, shivering in shock as she stood next to Lisa's destroyed machine, and a letter to her opposite side.

"Lucy!" Lincoln exclaimed as Lisa checked her machine. "What happened?!"

Lucy grabbed and showed the letter to Lincoln, who looked at it as the goth answered:

"Lynn ran away!"

Lincoln was understandably shocked. "What?!"

"And I don't know why she would just leave like that!" Lucy remarked, folding her arms. "I mean, why would she run away when she needs our help right now?"

"I'm not someone to jump to conclusions," Lisa adjusted her glasses. "But, perhaps, she ran away because you decided to look deep inside her mind?"

Lucy grimaced. "Are you saying... _I'm_ the reason she ran away?"

"Actually, I'm saying _all three of us_ are the reason she ran away," Lisa sighed. "You because you dug too deep, Lincoln because he failed to stop you from digging too deep, and me because I built the machine that allowed that to happen in the first place."

Lisa scratched her chin as she thought a bit more. "Although, if you think about it, Lynn may share some of the fault too, since she told us to check her mind."

"Even then, I was the one who decided to go too deep," Lucy lowered her head sadly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's too late to sulk about it now," Lisa stated. "We need to tell our parents and siblings about what happened."

 ** _Later, at the Living Room..._**

Lynn Sr. and Rita sat on the couch, with the rest of the older sisters looking at the letter with them, while the younger siblings sat nearby.

Lynn Sr. read:

 _Dear Loud family,_

 _I'm sorry to say that I'm running away, but I have no choice left._

 _If I tried explaining myself, I would just be digging my own grave._

 _If I tried getting help from my other sisters, they would just tell me to "woman up" and face the consequences, which I just can't do._

 _And I most certainly can't even think about revealing the identity of who Lincoln and Lucy saw._

 _She's someone I don't want to see ever again._

 _So, I'm running away, and I'm going to ask you to do me a favor: Forget who I was, forget that I was part of this family, and most importantly, forget that I ever existed._

 _After everything that's happened, that sounds like a good punishment to me._

 _XOXO, Lynn Jr._

The man folded the letter and rested his chin on his palm, taking a deep breath as he contemplated what this letter meant. Then, he looked at his younger children and said:

"Kids... There's something you need to know."

The parents exchanged worried looks, then turned to their oldest daughters, who nodded in agreement, prompting the parents to turn to the trio and state:

"Lynn... Is adopted."

The trio, understandably, wrre caught off-guard by the statement. "What?!"

"You heard them," Lori remarked sadly. "Lynn is literally our adopted sister, not our biological sister."

Mr. Loud lowered his head sadly at Lori's statement, prompting Mrs. Loud to put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she explained:

"It happened 8 years ago..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Outside of the orphanage, a younger Mr. and Mrs. Loud stood outside, watching the building._

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"Lynn, we've already talked about this; I love our children and our family, but there has to be a point when we have to stop," Rita stated sternly. "And if you want to keep having kids, then how about we try adopting some kids instead?"_

 _"But-"_

 _Rita shushed her husband and the couple went inside. They headed to the man behind the desk, a certain Mr. Grouse, and sat down._

 _"Hello, I'm Rita Loud, and this is Lynn Loud," the woman greeted. "We're here to adopt a kid."_

 _Mr. Grouse Hummed. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud, I'm not going to pull any punches: I can't just let you adopt a kid without first showing me proof that you can take care of them. And from what I've heard, your family's quite big enough already."_

 _The parents exchanged worried looks as the man continued:_

 _"The children here come from all sorts of backgrounds, but the one thing they all share is that they need a caring parent that will give them unconditional love and affection, and seeing how big your family is, I doubt that you'll be able to accomplish such feat."_

 _"Could you at least let us see the kids?" Rita clasped her hands. "My husband's really desperate for another son or daughter!"_

 _Mr. Grouse raised an eyebrow. "Fine, the man can go see them, but you, Mrs. Loud, will stay here. I got some things to tell you."_

 _With that clear, Lynn Sr. left and went to the nearest bedroom. He slowly went inside, making sure not to startle the children..._

 _Only to see there was only one kid in the whole room: A girl with messy Brown hair, who sat on a corner, looking at the wall._

 _The rest of the children, as he soon found out, were playing outside at the backyard, with them being so loud, there was no way the young girl couldn't hear them._

 _And yet, when he glanced back at her, she was still looking at the wall... Until she turned around, spotted the man, and started staring at him._

 _"Hello there," Lynn Sr. nervously greeted._

 _The girl remained silent as she kept looking at the man._

 _"Your friends are playing outside, don't you want to join them?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"Why not?"_

 _The girl remained silent as she stood up and walked towards the man as slowly and carefully as she could. She nearly tripped at the end, but Lynn Sr. managed to hold her and stop her fall._

 _"Lynn," the girl said._

 _"Lynn?" the man repeated. "Is that your name?"_

 _The younger Lynn nodded, then spread her arms and said, "Hug."_

 _Lynn Sr. crouched down, and gave the girl just what she wanted: A big hug._

 _"Hey, my wife and I are looking to adopt a kid," Lynn Sr. said, rubbing the girl's hair. "Would you like us to adopt you? I assure you, we'll give you as much love and affection as we possibly can. What do you say?"_

 _The younger Lynn smiled and, shedding a single tear, nodded twice._

 ** _Back at the Present..._**

"And that's the story," Rita sorrowfully finished. "Sometime later, we thought Lynn would feel bad only having older sisters, so we decided to keep having kids she could consider her younger siblings. You know, someone who would look up to her, and someone who could help her ease on her issues."

"And instead, we just pressed the issue," Lincoln said.

"Of all our siblings, I never would've thought Lynn was the adopted one!" Lisa exclaimed, scratching her head. "I mean, I did suspect one of us was adopted, but I thought it would be either Lincoln or Lucy, not Lynn!"

"And all these years, we had to keep up the façade to, like, try and help Lynn deal with her phobias," Leni lowered her head. "But we totes failed to help her."

"And we didn't do anything to help either," Rita added with regret. "In fact, what we did do only made things worse: Giving birth to more kids only gave Lynn even more people to compare herself to, and even more reason to engage in her "avoid failure at all costs" mentality, just to stand out."

"And we're not saying giving birth to you kids was a mistake, we love you dearly," Lynn Sr. sighed. "But, we should've at least helped Lynn with her issues before we decided to bring more people to her life."

The room fell silent as the revelation and new information dawned on the younger Loud siblings, who looked surprisingly forlorn and contemplative.

Except Lucy, she looked the same as always.

"So," Lincoln blurted. "What do we do now?"

The whole family fell silent, until Lucy lifted her arm and stated:

"We need to make missing posters!"

 ** _Meanwhile with Lynn..._**

The jock felt a shiver go down her spine as she turned around and looked at her surroundings, trying to find the source of the shiver.

"What's wrong?"

Lynn turned around again and saw both Polly Pain and Margo standing nearby, ready to take her to somewhere safe.

Upon seeing them, Lynn smiled and walked with them as she answered:

"Nothing. Just my imagination."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so, after a chapter revealing Lynn's adopted origins, we're going to dial it back a little and have some fun with the athletic trio of Polly, Margo, and Lynn. Sure, Lynn may have a fear of failure, but that doesn't mean she'll be unable to have fun, right?**

 **Just fun, and nothing else...**

 **I don't have much else to say, so, let's go!**

* * *

 _ **Safety Bunker...**_

Polly, Margo, and Lynn sat down at the bunker, which had enough rations for about a year, and three nicely done beds.

"Thanks for letting us stay at your safety bunker, Margo," Polly said.

"It's alright, just remember that if the athlete's foot apocalypse does happen, that I knew all along," Margo replied. "Anyway, Lynn, how are you feeling?"

"A little bit better," the jock answered, twiddling her shivering fingers. "I mean, I'm no longer out in the world, where I could be found by-"

"Say, how about we play a game?" Margo asked. "It should be a good way to kill time, right?"

"Sounds good to me," Polly Pain remarked. "What do you think, Lynn?"

The jock said nothing.

"Lynn?" Polly asked again. "Hey, listen, there's nothing to worry about; We'll be playing just for fun, we won't try as hard as we can to win."

"I will," Margo said with a smug smile.

Polly threw an angry look at Margo, prompting her to add, "But I'll go easy on you, just this once."

"Margo, Lynn Isn't going to be playing," Polly stated.

Margo went "huh?!" furiously, prompting Polly to explain, "Since Lynn's trauma's about fear of failure, we should ease her first before playing with her."

Polly then turned to the jock. "Right, Lynn?"

The athlete, shivering in fear, stammered, "Y-Yes! Definitely! D-Do whatever you want, but don't force me to play!"

"I-It's okay, Lynn, we won't do that!" Polly said. "You'll watch us until you feel comfortable enough to join in."

Lynn nodded with a nervous smile.

And so, Margo grabbed a random boardgame and set it up as she asked, "Remember Tornado?"

"I remember that the Loud household was almost destroyed by a tornado," Lynn answered with a nod. "Or maybe it was a hurricane?"

"Yeah, whatever, remember how to play?" Margo asked. "You spin a wheel, you get a color and a foot or hand, you say what it is, and we try to put our part there."

"That could've been worded a little better," Polly scoffed. "But anyway, do you get it, Lynn?"

The jock nodded, grabbed the wheel bit, and sat next to the game square, which Polly and Margo got on afterwards.

Lynn spun the wheel, and as soon as it stopped, she said, "Polly, right hand on blue."

The girl crouched down and put her hand on a blue spot.

This was followed by Lynn spinning the wheel again and saying once it stopped, "Margo, right foot on green."

The girl glanced at Polly, who nodded with a reassuring smile, and Margo put her foot on the designated color spot, making Lynn smile a little bit.

What followed was a series of weird poses from the duo: Ranging from looking like they were suplexing eachother, to one practically flexing on top of the other, and even Margo looking like she pinned a blushing Polly to the ground.

And at the last one, Margo rolled away and covered her face.

"Polly wins!" Lynn chirped.

"Yeah, Polly 1, Margo 0!" Polly said before patting Margo's head. "And hey, if it makes you feel any better, that last pose-"

Margo pushed Polly's hand away. "Please, shut up, I don't wanna talk about it."

"That was the best game of Tornado ever!" Lynn exclaimed as she laughed out loud. "I really needed that."

"Good, I'm so happy for you," Margo remarked as she stood up and dusted herself. "Now, what are we going to play next?"

Margo narrowed her eyes. "By that I mean, what will you and I play next, Lynn?"

Polly immediately got in front of Margo. "Whoa, hold it right there, Margo! How about we play another round, you and me?"

Margo folded her arms. "Lynn has to play as well eventually, Polly."

"Yeah, but if she's not comfortable yet, we're not going to make any progress," Polly replied. "So come on, let's keep this going. I mean, how long could it last?"

 _ **30 Minutes Later...**_

Margo finished setting up a game console to a TV, and once she turned it on, Polly inserted a game disk, leading them to the intro screen.

"Ultraaa Braaaaaawl Sisters!"

"That's Ultra Brawl Sisters, right?" Lynn asked. "I've heard about that game, but I never managed to convince Mom and Dad to buy it for me."

"Why would you want it, though?" Margo asked as she connected three controllers. "Aren't you an athlete? Sitting down for a long period of time is the last thing you should want."

"Even I want to sit down and relax every once in a while," Lynn answered. "Especially if I can play with other people."

"Yeah, nothing like a good game of Ultra Brawl Sisters to test our friendship with eachother," Polly said. "How about it, Lynn? Wanna play?"

The jock shook her head. "Nah, I pass."

Polly and Margo's eyes widened. "What?"

"You've been watching us play games for hours, and you still want to stay at the sidelines!?" Margo asked.

Lynn rapidly, nervously nodded.

"Lynn, you have to play as well," Polly stated. "It can't just be me versus Margo all the time!"

"Yes it can! And besides, I'm having lots of fun watching you trying to beat eachother!" Lynn replied. "I don't need to play to have fun!"

That statement made Polly and Margo's eyes widen, while Lynn felt a chill go down her spine as she realized what she said.

"I-I didn't mean to say that," the athlete looked elsewhere. "C-Could you please forget I said that?"

"Lynn, how much progress did you make in regards to your phobia?" Polly asked.

Lynn clasped her hands and looked elsewhere, shivering as she answered, "S-Some progress, I-I guess?"

Margo raised an eyebrow. "Let's go for a round of rock-paper-scissors then."

Lynn flinched, turned to Polly to see her giving her a reassuring nod, and the two athletes promptly began:

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Margo got rock, Lynn got scissors. And while this was enough to scare Lynn, Margo then decided to give Lynn the pointer finger as she said:

"Look the other way!"

Margo moved her finger to the right, and Lynn screamed her lungs out and covered her head as she dropped to her knees, hyperventilating as Polly went to comfort her.

"Well dang it, she didn't make any progress at all," Margo scratched her chin. "If anything, it just got worse..."

"Well, let's call it a day for now," Polly stated. "We need to calm Lynn down, and take a rest."

Margo nodded, and the duo worked together to calm the jock down, who clearly had a long road of recovery ahead.

And as this happened, the street was now filled with missing posters of Lynn all over the place, with a phone number underneath the picture of Lynn.

Then, as the wind blew, a figure grabbed a missing poster and took a closer look at it.

A look of disgust, to be exact.

And the one sporting this look was none other than the woman in Lynn's head, the possible source of her trauma:

Her Mother.

"So, you decided to run away again, huh, Junior?" the woman pondered out loud before crumbling the paper and throwing it away. "If only you'd remember that this sort of plan can only work once..."


	6. Chapter 6

**After a little break, we're back with this story! Which doesn't have long before it ends, so why am I excited? XD**

 **Anyway, if I remember correctly, last chapter ended with Lynn's mother finding her missing poster. Well, now we're gonna see her again-yay-and let's just say, she'll bring some uncomfortable answers and revelations to the scene.**

 **No more stalling, though, let's go to the chapter!**

* * *

Outside the Loud House, Lynn's mother looked at the building from afar, taking a moment to realize what she was about to do. So she walked to the door, and knocked three times.

Lynn Sr. opened, and his neutral look turned horrified as the woman smiled and said:

"Hello there, Lynn."

The man tried slamming the door shut, but the woman simply kicked the door hard enough to snap it in half, with both halves being sent flying as the rest of the family ran down to see what was going on.

"Dad, we heard the door snap!" Lincoln exclaimed. "What-"

And then everybody spotted Lynn's mother, with Lincoln, Lucy, and Rita looking particularly furious at seeing her.

"Hi, sorry about the door," the woman said. "I'll be sure to pay for it as soon as Lynn's back home."

The man felt his heart skip a beat. "How did you even find out Lynn went missing?!"

"I saw the missing posters on the street," the woman answered, taking out one such poster. "And let me tell you, as much as I looked, I couldn't find other missing posters in the rest of Royal Woods."

"See?! I told you someone would notice!" Lisa sternly said. "We should've put missing posters on more streets!"

"But that street is busy literally the whole day," Lori argued. "Somebody would see the posters eventually."

"That doesn't mean it's a good idea in the long term, though," the woman folded her arms. "I mean, if you want a higher chance of finding her, you have to put missing posters everywhere, cover the whole ground!"

"But then the cars and people crossing the streets would, like, go all over them," Leni pointed out.

The woman rubbed her temples. "I mean that you should've put missing posters in more streets!"

Then, she shrugged and shook her head. "But then again, what do I expect from Lynn's children?"

"Dad, this is the woman we saw in Lynn's mindscape." Lucy sternly said. "That's Lynn's mother, right?"

The man took a deep breath, and a few moments later, everybody sat down, with Lynn Sr. clasping his hands as he said:

"Kids... This is Polly Pine Sr. She's Lynn's biological mother."

"Oh please, don't miss the important details," Polly Sr. said. "I'm the mother of two kids: Lynn, who you already mentioned, and my little Polly Jr. She goes by "Polly Pain" more often than not, though."

"So, Lynn basically set me up with her sister back during the Sadie Hawkins stuff," Lincoln recapped, shaking his head. "That... That changes quite a lot of things."

"Okay, so, ask me anything you want," Polly Sr. put her arms behind her head. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions in your head."

"First off, what did you do to Lynn?" Lisa asked, folding her arms. "Her extensive fear of losing and intense response to the possibility of failure can't be something she was born with."

"She wasn't: She was born with as much potential as every other little baby athlete," Polly Sr. sighed. "However, as I started training her, I came to realize she... Wasn't as good as I thought she would be. So, I tried motivating her a bit."

"So you went overboard and made her fear the idea of failure!" Rita snapped.

"And you and Lynn only made her phobia worsen!" Polly Sr. snapped, leaning towards the Loud matriarch. "Tell me, which one is worse?"

"You, because you gave her the phobia in the first place!" Luan exclaimed, then whispered to Lisa. "Speaking of which, what phobia are we talking about?"

"Kakorraphobia, the fear of failure," Lisa answered. "It's also known as Atychiphobia or Kakorraphiophobia."

Polly Sr. raised an eyebrow. "Everybody has a fear of failure at some point in their life, It's nothing out of the ordinary."

"It is out of the ordinary when that fear is taken to irrational levels," Lisa added. "A clear result of your actions!"

Polly Sr. rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this, and neither do you."

"Fair enough, you have a point there, so let's go to the next question," Rita folded her arms. "Why did you instill that fear of failure on Lynn?"

The woman took a deep breath. "Okay, picture this: 1980s Royal Woods, a young girl tries to become part of the football team, but messes up at the last moment, earning hatred from everybody else."

Rita raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

Polly Sr. continued: "1990s Royal Woods, a young boy tries to end his baseball career with a bang, but one little mishap turns him into his school's laughingstock."

The woman glanced at Lynn Sr., who looked away as she continued:

"2000s Royal Woods, a young, athletic kid tries to play chess to prove not all athletes are all brawn and no brains. When they lose, the club humilliates them and derides them until they suffer a mental breakdown."

The family looked shocked at the revelation, and Polly looked at Lincoln as she added:

"2010s, a boy is blamed for his sister's loss at a baseball game, and declared an embodiment of bad luck. Then, he's placed in a game where he didn't practice or even wanted to do, and is them blamed and scorned when the team loses."

Lincoln narrowed her eyes. "I'm not surprised you'd bring those up, but how did you find out about them?"

"I keep an eye on sport news," Polly Sr. narrowed her eyes as well. "It's a necessity in a city such as Royal Woods."

Polly Sr. stood up and proclaimed:

"All I did was let her know the way people reacted back then, and how they could react now, if she failed even once. Because I hate to break it to you, but Royal Woods is a city of sore losers that will shift the blame on anybody who loses, just to keep their own dang pride intact!"

Polly Sr. glared at Rita, who glared back. "And this family knows firsthand how that feels."

The woman started leaving, until Lynn Sr. stopped her. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to go look for Lynn, obviously," the woman shrugged. "We both want her to return to your home."

"Our home?" Lincoln repeated. "So, you have no intention of taking her back?"

"The last thing I want is for that sore loser to walk the same floor as my little Polly does." Polly Sr. narrowed her eyes. "As soon as I find her, I'll send her back here, alright?"

"Only one more question before you leave," Rita said. "Then, we'll let you go."

Polly Sr. turned around, smirked, and stated, "Shoot."

"If you're Lynn's mother," Lincoln started. "Then who's her father?"

Polly threw a glance at Lynn Sr., then smiled smugly as she stated:

"He's been right here, living with you this whole time."

With that said, Polly Sr. left the house as the Loud children quickly processed what this meant.

And seeing no escape, Lynn Sr. spilled the beans:

"Yes, I'm Lynn's father... And she's your half-sister."


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter came with quite a shocking revelation: Lynn was adopted, and yet, Lynn Sr. was her father?! What is the meaning of this?!**

 **Well, that's what this chapter's for, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **After this one, I think we have about two more chapters to go before the story is done. Will I be able to post them weekly? The next one, yes. The last one... can't say.**

 **But oh well, let's stop stalling for time and get right into it.**

* * *

Back where we left off, the Loud children, the younger ones to be exact, tried to process the information that was just revealed to them:

Lynn wasn't just adopted, she was their half-sister.

"I've been thrown for a loop yet again," Lisa said. "When you said Lynn was adopted, father, I thought that meant she had no blood relation to us!"

"Life's a lot more unpredictable than you thought, huh, Lisa?" Rita asked. "Get used to it, things will only get more unpredictable as you grow up."

"Mom, why do you seem so... Nonchalant about this?" Lincoln asked. "Don't you feel surprised, shocked, something?"

"Why would I?" the woman shrugged. "I knew who Lynn's mother was all along. I just didn't think she would show up so soon."

"Well, the most important thing right now, is to make sense out of everything," Lincoln said. "How... Why is Lynn our half-sister?"

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, how did that come about?"

Lynn Sr. looked elsewhere. "Well... That's a long story..."

 _ **A Long Time Ago...**_

"I was walking down the street, heading back home after buying groceries."

The man did as he narrated, holding two bags of groceries as he walked down the street.

"Back then, Rita and I only had Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan, and they were very young, so we agreed to put off babymaking for a while in order to focus on them."

Then, the man heard something on a bar nearby.

"However, as I walked, I heard a familiar in a bar, so I decided to investigate for a brief moment."

The man entered the bar, and saw none other than Polly Sr. sitting at s table, drinking liquor with a bright blush on her cheeks. As soon as she finished drinking it, though, the woman let out a stupefied laugh.

"It was Polly, who had taken a bit too many liquor bottles. However, from the looks of it, she was happy for some reason, so I decided to approach her."

The man did just that and sat down next to the dizzy woman.

"H-Hi, Polly," past Lynn Sr. nervously greeted. "What's the celebration about?"

"The Royal Woods Roosters won the national!" past Polly Sr. chirped, wrapping her arm around Lynn Sr. as she added, "And guess what? A woman did the winning shot!"

The father of many smiled. "Those are great news, Polly!"

"Yeah, they are!" the woman giggled once more before putting a sultry look. "And you know what else that means?"

Before the man could ask, the woman grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him to a room, and the groceries too, as she exclaimed:

"Victory lovemaking!"

 _ **Back in the present...**_

"We once agreed that if a woman helped the Royal Woods Roosters win the nationals, then I would make love with her so that my "winner genes" would pass down to her kids," Lynn Sr. put a hand on his cheek. "I tried to tell her to stop, that I had a wife and such, but she wouldn't listen."

"So, wait, Dad cheated on Mom?" Lola spoke. "And she's not bothered by that?!"

"Oh, I was bothered, but I had enough time to come to terms with it, and realize that he didn't cheat on me on purpose," Rita rolled her eyes. "Besides, seeing the kind of crazy woman her mother turned out to be, I wanted to try to focus a little bit more on Lynn."

"Come to think of it, she seemed a bit too... Focused, on the concept of winners and losers, in general," Lincoln said. "Ay least, that's what I got from the way she spoke."

Lynn Sr. sighed. "Well, there's a reason for that too..."

 _ **Lynn Sr.'s Childhood...**_

A younger Lynn Sr. sat on his desk, looking at a younger Polly playing with some of their fellow students.

"Polly and I were classmates, and she was well known for never winning at any sports."

The younger Polly tried hitting the football, but it was moved at the last moment, causing her to miss.

"But that didn't stop her. Nothing ever did."

Polly tried again and again, failing each time.

"She kept trying and trying, but no matter how hard she tried, she never won once."

And then, the scene changed, showing Lynn Sr. and Polly Sr. slowly aging. In particular, Polly Sr. seemed to grow angrier as she grew older.

"And this kept going on and on, with Polly's rage growing until we were about to split up: I was going to go to college, but she wasn't, and instead, she told me her goal."

Polly Sr. pulled Lynn Sr. forward and proclaimed:

"I'm going to make sure my daughter succeeds where I failed, you hear me!? She'll be a winner, even if I have to drill that thought into her head!"

 _ **Back at the Present...**_

"So that's where Lynn got her sore loser tendencies from," Luan said. "I never thought the phrase "Like Mother, Like Daughter" would send a shiver down my spine."

"That's no excuse to instill a trauma on a child, though," Lori said. "Literally nothing could justify that."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "And there's still another thing to discuss-"

Suddenly, everybody heard the door being knocked twice, and as soon as he opened it, he saw a shocking scene:

Margo and Polly laying on the ground, while Lynn shivered while being held by none other than Polly Sr., who smugly said:

"I got something for you, Lynn."

With that said, the woman pushed the girl forward, and the athlete could only shiver and hide in the nearest dark spot as Polly Sr. walked inside, and Polly and Margo got up.

"I said I would bring her to you when I found her, and I did," Polly Sr. sternly stated. "I would've gotten here earlier if it wasn't for those two getting in the way."

Lincoln and the rest of the sisters ran up to the shivering Lynn as Lucy stood up and snapped, "What did you do to her!?"

"All I did was find her and drag her here," Polly Sr. sternly stated. "And believe me, she didn't make it easy at all. It's almost like she didn't want to return."

And then, Polly Sr. scratched her chin. "Speaking of which, why did she run away in the first place?"

"Some of my kids looked into her mind, and went a little too deep," Lynn Sr. explained. "They wound up seeing an image of you in her head."

Polly Sr. narrowed her eyes and glared at the siblings. "Some good younger and older sisters you are!"

"All we wanted to do was help her!" Lincoln snapped. "And I'm a boy!"

"And clearly, you've done a great job about that," Polly Sr. sneered. "Maybe next time, you should make sure not to head into the deep end."

And then Polly Sr. reached for her back. "By the way, I got something for you."

The woman took out a leash.

Lynn Sr. narrowed his eyes. "What. The heck. Is that?"

"A leash," Polly Sr. stated. "So you can keep her in one place."

Rita walked forward and slapped the leash away, Polly Sr. barely reacting as the woman snapped:

"What kind of shameless jerk are you!? First, you drive the poor girl into fearing the concept of failure, and now you want to treat her like a dog!?"

"No, I want you to start treating her like a dog," Polly Sr. hissed sternly. "After all, It's not like she doesn't act like a dog sometimes anyway: I've even heard her howl at the moon sometimes!"

Lynn snapped, "It's a force of habit!"

All it took was one glare from Polly Sr. to not only make Lynn shut up, but also drive her into hiding in the shadows once again. Then the woman turned back to Rita.

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Polly Sr. leaned closer. "The last thing I want, is for your daughter to walk on the same floor as mine."

The woman leaned closer. "Winners and losers should not be in the same room together."

Rita grabbed Polly Sr. by the neck of her shirt. "Lynn's not a loser!"

Polly Sr. tilted her head and smirked. "Can you prove it?"

"She can!"

Everybody turned around and saw Margo and Polly standing up, both of them staring angrily at Polly Sr.

"Who said that?" Rita asked.

"I did," Polly stated. "And I mean it: There's a way to prove Lynn's not a loser."

Polly Sr. raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Polly smiled, before revealing her trick up her sleeve:

"Lynn versus me, sports competition!"

Polly smiled with confidence as she finished:

"Next week."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not in a good mood, so let's get this over done and quick:**

 **This is the penultimate chapter of this story. Will I be able to keep up the weekly schedule? I doubt it. But, I can still try, so...**

 **Whatever, let's get going with the chapter...**

* * *

It was the day after Lynn returned to the house, and she was currently snapping at Margo and Polly, who were resting at the couch with Lincoln.

"Setting us up for a fight is the worst thing imaginable, especially when it concerns proving I'm not the failure Mom thinks I am!" Lynn snapped, shaking her sister as she added, "What were you thinking, Polly?!"

"She was just trying to help, Lynn!" Margo argued, separating the sisters. "What else could she have done?"

"I don't know, maybe suggest something a little bit more equal?!" Lynn snapped. "Like a meatball sandwich eating contest or something!"

"Is it really equal if it's all but guaranteed you'll win?" Lincoln pointed out, earning a glare from Lynn. "Listen, I agree that Polly could've thought about the challenge a little bit more, but now, the only thing we can do is prepare you for the event."

Lynn winced and clutched her chest as she looked elsewhere. "Polly, Margo, could you please leave us alone for a moment?"

The girls exchanged looks, then nodded and left, allowing the rest of the siblings to arrive and see Lynn's conflicted look.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked, clearly concerned.

"I can't defeat Polly Pain!" Lynn stated. "Not in card games, or board games, and certainly not in roller derbying!"

"Not with that attitude, that's for sure," Lisa stated, shaking his head. "There are studies that prove that thinking certain thoughts can affect a person's performance."

Lynn rubbed her temples. "Please don't use scientific babble on me right now, Lisa."

"Alright then, I'll be as straightforward as possible," Lisa folded her arms. "The more you think you can't do something, the more your performance will shift to demonstrate that."

"And in return, the more you believe you can do something, the better you'll do at something!" Lana added.

"It all comes down to the oldest lesson in the book: Believe in yourself," Lola said with a confident smile. "If you do that, you'll be able to win against Polly Pain!"

Lynn sighed and stood up, stating with a serious tone:

"Maybe if I didn't know who I was up against, I could fool myself into thinking I could win. But I've seen what Polly can do... And I don't even come close to her level."

With that said, Lynn ran upstairs to her and Lucy's bedroom, with only Lucy following her.

Once at their room, Lynn got on her bed and tucked herself as she curled up in a fetal position, which Lucy saw as she stood at the doorway.

The goth girl walked to the jock's bed, clasping her hands as she got closer.

"Lynn?" Lucy asked.

The jock didn't respond, prompting Lucy to take a deep breath and speak:

"Listen, Lynn, I know how you feel. You're worried, scared of the idea that you could fail. Especially considering what's at stake."

The goth paused, then twiddled her fingers as she continued:

"Mom and Dad didn't help you deal with your fear of failure. None of us helped either. If anything, we made it worse."

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"But you can't let your fear take you over right now. After all, you're Lynn Loud: Number one sportswoman in the Loud House. Basketball, baseball, football, if there's any sport in existence, you're the best it at, bar none."

Lynn didn't respond at the statement. So Lucy continued:

"And... Please, stop comparing yourself to Polly. Stop comparing yourself to everybody. Because you're not like them. You're not like anybody. You want to know why?"

The jock said nothing.

"Because you're number one to me, Lynn," Lucy said with a little smile. "No matter what anybody says."

With that said, Lucy walked out of the room and closed the door. Lynn came out of the bedsheet soon after, looking flattered by the goth's words. She then threw her bedsheet away and got off her bed with a confident smile.

" _My fear of failure won't go away for a while... It may take months, even years, for me to recover,_ " Lynn cracked her knuckles. " _But after hearing what Lucy said, I can't let myself allow that fear to cripple me. Not anymore._ "

Then, the jock started doing push-ups as she thought to herself:

" _See you next week, Polly. Because I'm gonna give it my all!_ "


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here we are, the final chapter of Kakorraphobia. No prologue, no sequel bait, no nothing, we're done here.**

 **As for what I'll do next... well, besides the long stories I got, nothing specific comes to mind-oh right, something for Thanksgiving... hmm...**

 **Meh, I'll think of something eventually.**

 **For now, let's put an end to this Lynn phobia story once and for all! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The day had finally come. Lynn and the rest of the Loud family gathered at Royal Woods' School's football field, where Polly Sr. and Polly were already at, the former checking a list while the latter waved hello at her sister.

There was an obstacle course set, involving three obstacles: A long jump, a set of tires, and finally a straight running line towards the finish.

"Let's see... Check, check... Well, that one had to be improvised, but check... And check," the woman remarked as she wrote something down on a clipboard. "Okay, we're all set."

And then she noticed the Loud family. "Oh hey, you guys came! I thought you were going to take a little bit longer to come: Like a bit later... Maybe tomorrow..."

Polly Sr. smirked. "Or maybe never."

"We don't have time to deal with your condescendence, Polly," Lynn Sr. stated. "Just show us our seats."

"Sit anywhere you like, as long as it isn't in the first row," Polly Sr. replied. "I mean, if you sit there, you'll see as close as possible how your kid fails, and who wants to see that?"

The woman earned no response, and Lynn and Polly walked to the start of the obstacle course, while the rest of the family went to the stands, except Lori and Rita, who glared at the woman.

"Look at the bright side: Whichever way you look at it, it's a win-win situation," Polly Sr. said with a smile.

Rita raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"If Lynn loses, and she will, she'll have to face the failure she is and stay with your family, which Lynn Sr. promised me would be the start of you focusing on helping her deal with her issues," Polly Sr. explained. "And if Polly loses, and she won't, then the two will accept that they're equals, which is still the start of Lynn's road to recovery, and she'll still stay at your house."

Polly Sr. jabbed Rita and said "Win-Win situation!" one more time before she went to the stands.

Lori and Rita nodded and opened their phones, dialing a number as they walked to the stands and sat down together. They talked to whoever was on the other end of the phone for a while, and once they hung up, they sat next to the family.

"Who did you call?" Lisa asked.

The blonde women smiled and said in unison, "You'll see."

Once everybody were in their positions, Polly and Lynn crouched down and got ready to run as Polly Sr. started counting from.

"3... 2... 1..."

"Hey, whatever happens, I just want you to know," Polly whispered to Lynn, then gave her a thumbs up. "I think you're number one, no matter what."

Lynn smiled and returned the thumbs up as Polly Sr. exclaimed:

"Go!"

And so, the race began, with the Loud family cheering for Lynn as hard as they could, while Polly Sr. folded her arms and watched, believing the victory was already settled on her daughter.

"Dang it, it already started?"

The Loud family and Polly Sr. turned around to see Margo approaching them, looking a little concerned. "I was hoping I could get here before the race started!"

"Don't worry, it just began, so you didn't miss much," Lincoln remarked as Margo sat next to him. "Still, what are you doing here, Margo?"

"I'm here to give Lynn support," Margo stated. "Even if I wanted to give Polly support, the idea that doing so will make her mother happy makes me refrain from doing it."

Lincoln took a deep breath. "We know how you feel."

The family turned to glare at Polly Sr., who rolled her eyes and went back to watching the race, where Polly and Lynn were crossing the first obstacle: The long jump.

Polly went first, but as she was wearing roller skates, when she crouched down, she slid a bit further forward and tripped, hitting the ground face-first.

And as Lynn helped her get up, Lynn Sr. turned to Polly Sr. and asked, "You didn't tell your daughter to take off her skates?!"

"I didn't think it was necessary!" the woman sternly replied. "I mean, she herself helped me set up the stage, she shouldn't need me to tell her the obvious stuff!"

Once Lynn helped Polly get up, she then helped Polly take off her skate shoes as she said, "Lynn, what are you doing? You could've taken the leap and gone far ahead by now!"

"If I were facing anybody else, I might've taken advantage of that, yes," Lynn sighed, then smiled. "But you're my sister, and the one who's been able to help me cope with my phobia for so long."

Lynn flashed a smile at the skater. "Whether I win or lose, I want it to be fair for both of us."

Polly looked astonished. "Lynn..."

With the shoes swapped for normal ones-where they got the normal one, who knows-the girls did the long jump, with them immediately resuming the race afterwards.

Then came the next obstacle: The set of tires. This one was fairly straightforward, as the girls just went from one tire to the other, kind of like in military training. And little fanfare was wasted when they finished it.

Next obstacle, the final one, was a long running line towards a simple finish line. Now, victory would be decided by which of the girls was faster than the other...

Kind of a lame way to settle this, to be honest, but whatever, at least the cheering continued:

"Go Lynn!"

"You can do it!"

"We believe in you!"

And so on and so forth.

But for Polly, she remained without support from her mother, who continued watching silently as the girls were tied for the first place. Even when they tried to run faster than the other, they quickly caught up, forcing the other to speed up again, rinse and repeat.

Finally, the time came, and the finish line was finally crossed... by Polly, who leaped ahead of Lynn at the last moment.

Now defeated, Lynn stopped a bit later and caught her breath as Polly went to her side, sporting a concerned look. "Well, I guess I won."

"Yeah..." Lynn chuckled and turned to her sister. "You did..."

With that done, the sisters separated: Lynn went to the Louds, and Polly went to her Mom... who was being arrested by two ops.

"Officer, what's going on?!" Polly exclaimed.

"We're arresting Polly Pain Sr. under charges of both child abuse and neglect," the officer explained. "We got a phone call from an anonymous person who told us about her, and recognizing among our database, we came here as soon as we could."

Then the officer glared at the woman. "She's going to serve some good years in jail."

With that said, Polly Sr. was taken away by the cops, while Polly went with Lynn to the Louds, who looked at the scene in shock... except Lori and Rita, who looked happy.

Lynn's eyes widened as she got an idea. "Lori, you called the police?!"

"No, I called Bobby," Lori answered. "I literally wanted to know if he knew anything about the orphanage Lynn used to be at, since he told me he worked on an orphanage once... for a week, before he got fired."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Then who-?"

"I called the police," Rita revealed with a stern tone. "I had to live with what she did to Lynn, both of them, for nearly a decade, and when she taunted me again... I couldn't let her roam free anymore."

"But will this really work?" Lynn asked. "I don't want to sound pessimistic, but if she can manipulate the jury even a little bit-"

"She won't, I promise," Rita answered, crouching down and putting a hand on Lynn's shoulder. "Your Dad and I will make sure she doesn't get away with it."

"Lynn!"

The jock flinched and watched as Margo ran up to her.

"You were pretty good back there, even though you lost," Margo frowned. "How are you feeling?"

"I know you're worried that, like before, I'm gonna suffer a breakdown because I lost," Lynn said. "But, and I'm happy to say this, you have nothing to worry about."

"For real?" Margo smiled.

Lynn smiled and exchanged looks with Polly before the two nodded, and shook hands.

"Wait, there's still one thing to take into account," Lisa remarked, getting everybody's attention. "With Polly's Mom arrested, she can't go back to her house: She has nobody there to look after her."

"That's the reason I called Bobby, actually," Lori said. "I wanted to see if he still had connections with the orphanage he worked at, see if they would be willing to take in one more kid."

Lynn frowned. "What did he tell you?"

Lori sighed. "I'm afraid the orphanage is full, and though Bobby promised me to look for other orphanages, I'm pretty sure it'll literally take him a while. A whole week, at best."

Polly frowned and lowered her head, and Lynn got an idea:

"How about Polly lives with us in the meantime?"

"What?!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed in shock. "Lynn, don't think I'm against the idea, in fact I'd be more than happy to welcome Polly into the house, but this is something we need to talk about first!"

"What other option is there, dad?" Lynn asked. "You heard Lori: Her boyfriend will take a long time to find an orphanage, and since Polly's Mom was arrested, she has nobody back home to look after her."

"Well, she can live as a guest for a little while, and depending on what we decide, we either let her stay or we find a friend of ours who'd be willing to adopt her," Rita suggested. "Is that okay with you, Lynn?"

Lynn nodded cheerfully, and then the woman turned to her husband and asked, "Are you okay too, honey?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lynn Sr. sighed and scratched the back of his head. "But I'm still worried that the house might be a little... extreme, for Polly's liking."

"Well, our kids can be quite a handful, so I understand," Rita put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to teach the kids not to mess with her."

"We won't, Mom, we promise," Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy, I'm not dumb enough to fall for that," Rita stated. "Anyway, let's go home. We're going to celebrate this with some pizzas!"

The Loud children chirped up, except for Lisa, who remained calm.

"On the one hand, I think it's weird that we're elebrating Lynn's loss in this event," Lisa adjusted her glasses. "On the other hand, pizza!"

The young scientist joined her siblings' cheering as they went ahead, leaving Lynn and Polly alone for a little time together.

"So, all that stuff happened," Polly remarked, scratching the back of her head. "We raced, you lost, Mom got arrested, and now, it looks like I'll be living with your family for a while."

"Yeah, I'm having a little trouble processing all of that too," Lynn put her arms behind her head. "But hey, look at the bright side: We can finally relax."

"And you'll be able to work on your phobia from now on, that's good too," Margo remarked, causing the duo to flinch. "I never left, for your information."

"Hehe, sorry, I didn't notice you were still here," Lynn said, scratching the back of her head. "But, why did you start cheering for me? I thought you found me annoying?"

"I find your phobia-caused necessity to avoid challenges you can't beat annoying, but I don't find you as a whole annoying," Margo stated. "If anything, I would say that the you I couldn't stand was the one I saw over a week ago."

"What about the Lynn you see now?" Polly asked.

"As soon as she works on her phobia, I'll give you my answer," Margo folded her arms. "Anyway, I gotta go now. Got something to do."

"Alright then," Lynn grinned. "See ya later, you cockney dump!"

Margo gasped and jokingly jabbed Lynn's shoulder, laughing as she left, leaving the sisters alone for real this time.

"Okay, so, what now?" Polly asked.

The jock turned to Polly and extended her hand towards her, saying:

"Let's go home, sis."

Polly smiled and nodded before she grabbed Lynn's hand. The sisters exchanged smiles and promptly walked to the Loud house, ready to begin a new life.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story, folks. Sorry if this didn't go out in a grandiose manner like it probably deserved, but hey, better something humble than nothing, right?**

 **Anyway, that's the second of the sisters that I've made an adopted story, and the first one who's gotten a phobia story, I think. And yeah, this story loses most of it's good quality thanks to recent revelations in the episode "Middle Men," but hey, look at the bright side: At least that episode gave us some sort of background info on Lynn.**

 **What would you guys like to see next?**

 **Anyhow, that's it from this story, and I'll see you guys soon. Bye, and have a nice thanksgiving, whenever that is. :)**


End file.
